bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Unknown Sternritter
(Quincy) | birthday = | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Wandenreich | previous affiliation = | position = Sternritter | epithet = Unknown | team = Sternritter | partner = | base of operations = Sealed King Palace, Nakayo | spirit weapon = Reishi Pistol | signature skill = Unknown | manga debut = Under the Glow of the Moon }} This man is an Echt Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance He has light, swept back hair and a full mustache. He has shallow cheeks and wears thin-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a calf-length trench coat, which is tied at the waist by a white belt. Beneath this, he wears a shirt and tie, as well as white trousers and shoes. Personality He is a stoic individual, initially ignoring the words of his opponent, 8th Division Captain , and instead leaping straight into action. When he speaks, he retains a rather respectful tone, even complimenting his opponent's restored morale despite his own injuries, or referring to Jacqueline Getsueikirite at "Mrs. Jacqueline". He has displayed great confidence in Yhwach's abilities, and has stated he gains encouragement from this faith. Part II Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: The man's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. During the initial invasion of the Seireitei, he fought on par with 8th Division Captain Shunsui Kyōraku. He could also be sensed at considerable distances, during his approach, by Jacqueline Getsueikirite.Under the Glow of the Moon Expert Marksman: The man specializes in marksmanship while using his Spirit Weapon. With his skill and precision, he shot Shunsui in the eye at point-blank range, and easily killed a Riteitai from a distance while looking in the opposite direction. Schatten: A technique which enables a Quincy to open a pathway between two different dimensions through a shadow. By placing his hand on the ground and swiftly swinging his arm outward, the man can greatly extend the resulting shadow to manifest a towering portal shaped like the Quincy cross, which is large enough to allow several people to exit simultaneously. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, the man can absorb spiritual energy from the surrounding atmosphere, combining it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons and use different techniques. Spirit Weapon Reishi Pistol: Using his abilities as a Quincy, the man can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of a powerful handgun, which has a muzzle flash similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. * : As the ammunition fired by this pistol is condensed Reishi, it can engulf targets in intense blue flames upon collision. Quincy: Vollständig : The man's Vollständig, Grimaniel, grants him various accessories made of Reishi, including angelic wings and a halo shaped like the Wandenreich symbol. He seems to prefer fighting while in this state, as he quickly shifted to using it against Shunsui Kyōraku, during their fight, and initiated it immediately during his fight with Jacqueline Getsueikirite, despite the fact that it would attract unwanted attention. * Complete Reishi Dominance: In this form, the man's absorption of Reishi exponentially increases. Even the environment of Soul Society is unable to withstand the onslaught, as Reishi is literally ripped, at high speeds, from the structures to power his Vollständig. * Reishi Book: In addition to his Spirit Weapon, which remains the same in Vollständig, the man seems to carry a book made of Reishi in his formally free hand. Its purpose is unknown. * Enhanced Heilig Pfeil: In Vollständig, his bullets are powerful enough to greatly injure the Captain of the 8th Division. References Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter